Un nuevo inicio
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Quizás estaba siendo muy atrevida, más de lo normal, pero es que sentía que aquella era su última oportunidad para confezarle su amor... El rubio la miró de reojo mientras tomaba Whisky, quizás y solo quizás, si se podía llegar a tener un nuevo comienzo.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Pues esto es algo así como una compensación por la tardanza de mi capitulo largo, aunque en un principio pretendía ser un Lemon con la canción de Undisclosed Desires de Muse, pero se me fue de las manos y terminó saliendo esto.**

**Aunque ya comencé otro con el mismo concepto, pero no lo termino hasta que no me salga el Lemon D:**

**Lo siento, pero es que de verdad que me gustaría escribir más de ellos en esa situación, pero por alguna razón que no entiendo (ya que no es la primera vez que escribo Lemons) no me sale con Draco y Astoria, todo se me torna o muy meloso o muy dramático D:**

**Espero que mientras tanto, les guste ^^**

* * *

**Un nuevo inicio**

La noche era oscura, sin estrellas ni lunas; sin embargo las luces más brillantes destellaban en la tierra y eran acompañadas por música y risas. Porque mientras el cielo estaba ausente y sereno, en la tierra se llevaban celebraciones a lo largo de toda Gran Bretaña. Lord Voldemort había muerto finalmente y todos sus seguidores habían sido por encerrados, había un nuevo ministro de magia y la mayoría de los desastres que el mago tenebroso había causado ya estaban arreglados, especialmente Hogwarts y Hogsmade.

Por esa razón el pueblo mágico estaba de fiesta aquel día, lleno particularmente de alumnos de la escuela de magia y hechicería que eran los que más se habían esforzado para volver a levantar el colegio. Si antes Hogwarts era un lugar que causaba emoción a los jóvenes magos y brujas, ahora era un sueño dorado asistir ahí después de aquellos tiempos negros que habían pasado. Era una euforia saber que la escuela volvería a abrir sus puertas para toda clase de magos y brujas, brindándoles la seguridad y el esplendor de antes, si no es que hasta un esplendor mayor. Porque Hogwarts era como el fénix, renacía de sus cenizas.

—En unas semanas más esos niños de padres muggles podrán por fin venir a estudiar, entando seguros de que no los discriminaran —decía Hermione con emoción en su rostro, mientras tomaba un poco de cerveza de mantequilla. —Será maravilloso.

—Incluso nosotros también podremos regresar —añadió Ginny con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

El chico que había salvado al mundo mágico le devolvió la sonrisa a su novia, pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a tomar algo de su bebida.

Obviamente que en la celebración se encontraba el trío dorado y sus amigos, quienes habían formado parte de la reconstrucción de Hogwarts.

—Yo no pienso regresar —informó Ron.— A mí y a Harry nos han ofrecido un trabajo en el ministerio de magia y tendríamos que estar muy idiotas para no aceptarlo —sentenció el pelirrojo con autosuficiencia y aires de grandeza.

—¡Pero los estudios son lo más importante, Ronal! —chilló Hermione, mirando de forma inquisitiva a sus dos amigos.

El Weasley comenzó a discutir con su novia, argumentando y narrando las historias que ya la mayoría se sabía, sobre todo lo que habían pasado en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes. Harry solo sonrió y junto con los demás comenzó a reír con la forma en la que la pareja comenzaban a pelear.

No había duda de que las cosas ya se podían tomar de mejor manera, con más tranquilidad y de forma más relajada. Todo se veía con más esperanza y después de todos esos tiempos oscuros, los chicos podían volver a sonreír y a actuar como lo que eran: jóvenes que nunca debieron de verse involucrados en esa guerra.

Sin embargo, mientras unos celebraban, otros no parecían estar muy bien, no parecían haber notado que la tempestad ya habían pasado y ahora estaban dentro de la calma. Buen ejemplo de aquello era ese rubio que estaba sentado, solo, frente a la casa de los gritos, alejado de todas las celebraciones de Hogsmeade. Porque los Slytherin no eran tan desdichados, habían ido a ayudar también y Draco Malfoy no había sido la excepción. Aunque quizás el rubio había asistido más por culpa que por amor al colegio, pero para fines prácticos estaba ahí, aunque no por eso se había incluido en la celebración.

Aún cuando los Slytherin habían decidido celebrar aparte, lejos de los leones, águilas y tejones, Draco no se había sentido con animo para celebrar. Aún sentía culpa por todo lo que había pasado y aunque no lo hubieran encerrado, gracias a la declaración de Potter, él se sentía culpable y poco digno de formar parte de la celebración de algo que por poco había llegado a destruir.

Suspiró con lentitud, notando el ligero vapor que producía su cálido aliento en esa noche fría. Se ajustó la bufando y siguió sentando, pensando y rememorando todo lo que había ocurrido en ese tiempo, desde el momento en el que le pusieron la marca tenebrosa, hasta el momento en el que Potter le había devuelto su varita al salir del ministerio.

—Hola —saludó tímidamente una niña, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de una castaña de entre quince y dieciséis años, que llevaba una botella de Whisky de fuego en una mano y en la otra llevaba su varita que iluminaba en lugar. Malfoy no contestó y solo observó como ella se sentaba a su lado y le ofrecía el Whisky.— Para entrar en calor —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco hubiera dicho que no en otra ocasión, pero en esos momentos sencillamente aceptó. Se sentía triste y miserable, tanto que así que la idea de tomarse esa botella de una sola, hasta perder el conocimiento, era muy tentadora.

—Gracias —murmuró y tomó la botella.

—No tienes que ocultar que estás mal —dijo la chica, con naturalidad, jugando con su varita que seguía encendida.

—No sé de que me hablas —contestó Draco, dando el primer trago a la botella de Whisky, intentando ignorar la presencia de la chica.

—No has ido a la fiesta por eso —volvió a insistir ella. Se ladeó un poco sobre el tronco donde se encontraba sentada, a un lado de Draco, para acariciar la mejilla del rubio con su fría y suave mano.— Estás aquí solo y en el frío, porque te sientes mal.

El joven Malfoy volteó a verla con el ceño arrugado, pero antes de comenzar a despotricar contra ella y decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos, se quedó como idiota, perdido en esos ojos color esmeralda que le miraban con calidez.

—¿Quien eres? —fue lo único que brotó de los labios del rubio.

—¿Importa? —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros y apartándose un poco de él.

—Si, a mí me importa saber con quien estoy hablando —le dijo firmemente Draco, dejando la botella de lado y girándose un poco para verla mejor.

—Astoria —confesó la chica, sin atreverse a decir su apellido. No es que fuera nada personal, simplemente sentía que si él la relacionaba con su hermana mayor, Daphne, posiblemente se alejaría, ya que la rubia Greengrass y el rubio Malfoy no tenían una buena relación.

Draco asistió con la cabeza y volvió a tomar la botella de Whisky para darle otro trago que quemó su garganta. No estaba seguro de si era correcto o no, pero por lo menos se sentía humano con el ardor que provocaba el licor.

—Es extraño estar aquí después de todo lo que pasó —comentó al viento, con sus ojos grises clavados en las luces que se veían en Hogsmeade.

—Es un nuevo comienzo —dijo ella, sonriendo y volteando a ver al rubio.— Tú también puedes comenzar de nuevo, Draco.

El aludido parpadeó un par de veces, quizás algo sorprendido por el hecho de que ella supiera su nombre, pero luego calló en cuenta de que era casi imposible que no lo supiera, finalmente él era un antiguo mortífago, monstruo, desdichado y cabrón que todos conocía... ¡Bah! Dio otro trago a la botella. Él no tenía nada nuevo que comenzar. Era obvio que esa chiquilla no sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Quizás para algunos será un nuevo comienzo, pero no para mí —declaró él, con voz fría y distante, llena de un enorme desprecio por si mismo.

—Todos tenemos oportunidades, Draco —informó ella con convicción y el chico pudo sentir nuevamente la mano de la castaña, acariciando su mejilla, produciéndole una cálida sensación. Malfoy cerró los ojos y dejó que los suaves dedos recorrieran su mejilla, su barbilla y hasta parte de su cuello, pero cuando sintió el cálido contacto de los labios de la niña, sobre su mejilla, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué no mejor te vas? —gruñó bruscamente, alejándose del contacto que lo había hecho estremecer. Se había sentido bien, no lo negaría, pero no le había gustado sentirse así. No se sentía digno de una simple caricia como esa, no al recordar el monstruo que era.

—Porque no te dejaré aquí solo —contestó Astoria, mirando con determinación al rubio.

Quizás estaba siendo muy atrevida, más de lo normal, más de lo que ella misma hubiera llegado a pensar, pero es que sentía que aquella era su oportunidad. Ella siempre había sentido algo por Draco Malfoy y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella seguía sintiendo mariposas en el estómago al pensar en él. No era una niña loca, obsesiva, ni acosadora, mucho menos era una ofrecida, pero algo le decía que si no aprovechaba esa noche para hablar con Draco, quizás jamás tendría la posibilidad de verlo de nuevo. Sus padres no se llevaban con los Malfoy, por sus diferencias en ideales, su hermana odiaba al rubio por sus burlas y forma de ser, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de volver a toparse con él, si no era esa última noche de fiesta?

—No necesito de tu compañía —dijo Draco, de forma cortante.

—Quizás no —concedió Astoria, con cierto dolor ante la indiferencia del rubio.— Pero yo si necesito de la tuya —confesó.

—¿Por qué una mocosa buscaría la compañía de alguien como yo? —ironizó Malfoy, dando un trago más a aquella botella que comenzaba a quedarse vacía.

—Tú eres una gran persona, Draco —le respondió la castaña, tomando el Whisky y dándole un trago para armarse de valor. Aunque debía de admitir que ya se había tomado algunas cosas de la dichosa bebida, antes de decidir ir a buscar al antiguo príncipe de Slytherin.

—Mejor no tomes, que ya estás delirando —bufó Draco, con cierta burla, arrebatándole el licor.

—¿Por qué no crees que hablo en serio? —le recriminó la pequeña castaña, arrugando su nariz de botón de una forma que resultó algo graciosa ante los ojos grises del rubio, quien la miró con sorpresa. Algo tenía esa chica que hacía sentir al joven Malfoy raro. Quizás el hecho de que le hablara con tanta naturalidad cuando apenas y se conocían, o el hecho de que quisiera estar con él cuando todos los demás parecían haber ignorado el hecho de que él no estuviera en la celebración; no estaba seguro de que era, pero algo en ella lo hacía sentir diferente.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —declaró finalmente el rubio, frotándose el rostro para apartar las ideas.

—Sé que no ha sido fácil para ti —comenzó a decir Astoria, mirando fijamente a Draco.— Sé que te sientes mal por todo lo que pasó, que te guardas resentimiento por todo lo que te obligaron a hacer, que de todos los que participaron en la guerra eres quien más guarda demonios por la violencia de la que te hicieron participe, poniéndote como el verdugo cuando eras la victima —finalizó, ya casi sin aliento al haber hablado tan corrido.

—Repasaste bien tus lineas —se burló Malfoy, sonriendo de media lado, sin poder contener una risa que se fue en un suspiro.— Pero sigues sin saber de lo que hablas —sentenció.

—Vale, quizás me equivoco al tratar de entender lo que sientes —concedió la castaña, algo molesta ante la actitud de Draco. La verdad es que se estaba exasperando un poco y solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo divagando.— Pero si estoy muy consciente de lo que yo siento... —confesó. Malfoy volteó a verla y enarcó las cejas, expectante a que ella continuara. La chica tomó aire y comenzó a hablar de corrido:— Sé que te quiero y que soy una tonta por venir aquí a confesarte mi amor. Sé que estoy haciendo el ridículo y que mañana cuando regrese a casa me maldeciré mil veces por haberlo hecho, pero también sé que si no te lo decía ahora, jamás lo iba a hacer. Así que, eso es lo que siento, siento que estoy enamorada de ti y no sé como explicarlo, porque simplemente lo siento y...

—Respira, mujer, que te vas a ahogar —le cortó Draco, con una clara expresión de asombro.

—Lo siento —masculló ella, poniéndose de pie, con toda la intención de irse. Sentía que las mejillas le ardían y hubiera dado todo porque la tierra se la tragara en esos momentos. ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Y mil veces tonta! ¿Como se había atrevido a confesarse de forma tan estúpida? Seguramente Malfoy pensaría que ella estaba loca, si no es que ya lo daba por hecho.

Draco no supo como pasó o siquiera por qué lo hizo y aunque podía tal vez culpar a tanto Whisky de fuego en su sangre, solo supo que de un momento a otro se había levantando y la había tomando de la cintura para evitar que se fuera.

—Si te soy honesto, es la primera vez que alguien me habla de la manera en la que lo has hecho —confesó el rubio, hablando en voz baja y muy cerca del oídio de la chica que se sonrojó ante aquel acto.

—¿Entonces no piensas que esté loca? —preguntó Astoria, sintiendo sus mejillas ardes y como el aire le faltaba.

—Si, si creo que estás loca, porque nadie en su santo juicio se atrevería a decir que está enamorada de un maldito mortífago como yo —le contestó Draco, sonriendo de medio lado.— Pero con todo lo que has dicho, por lo menos sé que eres honesta al hablar —añadió.

—Lo soy, de verdad que lo soy —aseguró Astoria, sonriendo y mirando al joven Malfoy a los ojos. Él hizo una mueca arrogante y enarcó las cejas, esperando a que dijera más.— Siempre me has gustado, con todo y tu cara estar aliento algo muy feo —declaró la castaña y él soltó una carcajada.

—Vale, que ahora estoy oliendo algo rico —se defendió Draco, hundiendo su respingona nariz en el cabello de la pequeña Greengrass, quien se sonrojó más.

—¿Vamos a la fiesta? —interrogó al cabo de unos segundos de estar así, abrazada a Malfoy. No es que se sintiera incomoda, ni mucho menos, al contrario, se sentía dichosa de poder estar así, como tanto lo había soñado, pero también se sentía nerviosa.

—No —contestó Draco.— Aquí estamos bien, no necesitamos a nadie más ¿o si? —dijo, soltando finalmente a la niña y sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

—No, dos son compañía y más de dos son multitud —concedió ella y se sentó a su lado. El rubio la miró de reojo mientras tomaba Whisky, quizás y solo quizás, si se podía llegar a tener un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**¿y qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gusto o no les gustó? ¿Merece comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? xD**

**Ya saben que cualquier cosa es bien recibida y se agradece mucho que se tomaran la molestia de leer ^^ ****¡Un beso enorme!**


End file.
